the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Edwards
The world we knew is gone. But keeping our '''humanity'? That's a choice," '' - Bethany to her friend Drew, reminding him to keep his sanity after the death of his wife Bethany Edwards, also known as the First Lady, is the deuteragonist (previously tritagonist) and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. After coming across Sanctuary by chance, she became a close friend of Drew Stanton and was amongst those that journeyed to Hometown, seeking safety from William Carter. A couple of weeks after the First Hometown Uprising, she met newcomer Harry Edwards, and would eventually become an integral member of the Greencole Group. After losing her sister-in-law and her husband, she became more competent with weapons and rose to become Edwards' right-hand woman and eventually entering a relationship with him, giving birth to his children Dominic and Charlotte, and also becoming a mother figure to Edwards' possible/adopted son, AJ. In the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]], she lived out the rest of her life on Veteran Ranch with her husband. Overview At the onset of the apocalypse, Bethany found it difficult to adjust to the world filled with undead. However, after she loses those closest to her - her husband David and his sister Stephanie - she hardens quite considerably, she quickly became one of the most useful and utilized members of the group. Her most prominent skill is her proficiency as a sharpshooter. Throughout the series, this has come in handy against both the living and the dead, with her being one of the most lethal members of the group. She has also at many times taken up the role of teaching other survivors how to shoot, most notably the students of the Greencole School of Defence. Because of this skill she often has taken up as a position as the lookout for the group. Personality Bethany was initially displayed to be incredibly sensitive to the world and, even after two years, could not completely grasp the changes in the world, often breaking down at the slightest hint of trauma, even if it wasn't happening to her. She found comfort and protection in her group members and was aware of her sensitivity, doing what she could to help out, which usually involved her looking after the children as a babysitter. However, after losing her family - David especially - she hardens considerably, refusing to be a "cliche damsel in distress,". ]] Since this, Bethany has been consistently resolute despite all the tragedies that have occurred throughout the series. She is brave and loyal to her allies; not only is she willing to risk her life for her allies, but she often goes out of her way to do so. The most notable example of this is when she returns alone to help protect the members of the community who remained at Greencole for the assault led by the Church. Having long abandoned her meek self, Bethany easily found her voice in the group, shedding her grief and heavily integrating herself. Her relationship with Edwards significantly strengthened, and she rose to the position of his right-hand woman. After the six-year time skip, Bethany displays a much more assertive side due to her position as the Vice-Principle at the School of Defence. She seems especially stern to her students, making her appear to be heartless to some of the younger students. Pre-Apocalypse The City Not much is known about Bethany's life before the outbreak. Her father had bipolar and could be nice and cruel to her on a sixpence. She developed a weak personality, becoming shy and introverted although she maintained a few friendships. She spent most of her time as an assistant nurse. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Bethany came across Drew Stanton on one of his supply runs. Taking pity on her, he took Bethany back to Sanctuary. She helped Sandra with ration management. Season 2 Episode 3: 'An Iron Fist' Whilst on his way to Stoffman's office, Edwards bumps into Bethany, causing her to drop a bucket of nails. He apologises profusely and shamefully finds her attractive. They exchange names. Season 19 Episode 5: 'The White Wolf' ... Edwards finds Bethany up on the roof of his tower. She comments on how well the battle went, and Edwards informs her of his and Drew's plan for a final assault on Archangel. Edwards tells her he has something important to ask her and hands her the ring he found in Upswitch. She happily accepts his proposal of marriage, and she then reveals she is pregnant. Season 22 Episode 1: 'Order and Chaos' ]] Six years after the Battle of Archangel, Bethany has assumed the role as the de-facto ''First Lady of the State of New Graystone and become the second-in-command of the Capital. She also handles interviews of newcomers and serves as the Vice-Principle of the School of Defence. She has also made an effort around the house to make it more disabled friendly to her cane-using husband. She has also arranged for their alarm to play "Beyond the Sea" every morning. Like her husband, she has changed physically: she has gained a scar beneath her left eye and her hair has become lighter in colour. Bethany is shown to still be in a loving relationship with Edwards and wakes up to see her husband already dressed and ready for the day. She reminds him that its omelette day, much to Edwards' displeasure. Bethany travels on horseback to the School and sternly instructs the students to get into their positions for target practice; she shows particular hardship to Ben, who is favoured to win. However, she notices Molly is beating Ben's scores and gives her the extra bullet; as Ben protests, Bethany shows him Molly's scores to put him in his place. She decides to place Ben and Molly in the same league. Later in the day, when Edwards returns home, she tells him about Ben's performance and Edwards tell her about a new group Kyle brought in, as well as a seemingly hostile group to the south. He also tells her about AJ's plan to become a warden at the Gate. Bethany says she's proud of him, saying he's finally being able to let AJ go. The next day, Bethany conducts a deeper interview with Hannah, asking her what she can bring to the Capital and how she and her group have survived so long. Death ''('New Age' Extension) * Charlotte Edwards (indirectly caused) * Zombies (alive) Whilst saving the life of her daughter, Charlotte, Bethany is bitten on the neck by a walker. Later that night she succumbs to the infection and reanimates. * Harry Edwards (zombified) After being urged on by Shadowman, Edwards puts down his reanimated wife for good. However, as Shadowman tries to comfort him, Edwards attacks, blinded by grief. Shadowman went over the edge and re-broke Edwards' leg, resulting in his banishment. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships David "I loved you. But I love him too," '' -- '''Bethany to her illusion of David' David was Bethany's first husband and her first love. They formed a close bond during the journey to Greencole. Harry Edwards "When I'm with you, I can feel the light..." '' -- '''Edwards publically admits his love for Bethany' Bethany and Edwards, both original members of the Greencole Group, are frequently shown sticking together to ensure the group's safety after David's death. A strong friendship and partnership grows between them over time, as Bethany relies on Edwards' leadership, and he in return trusts Bethay's sharpshooting skills to protect them with her long range gun skills. They become close friends; the pair often opening up to one another on an emotional level, especially about losing loved ones and their fears for the future. .]] In Season 13, after one night of such soul searching, their relationship turns physical, beginning with a kiss and leading to them sleeping together. They are discovered in bed the next day by Jimmy, and their night of passion was quickly revealed to AJ, who would go on to start calling Bethany 'Mom'. However, in the intervening days, Edwards pushes Bethany away, voicing his fears over losing another person close to him, deeply upsetting Bethany. However, after the destruction of Greencole and the start of the journey to Adams Air Force Base, he gradually accepts their relationship, although they remained afraid to make it public to the group. In Season 14, having been captured and held prisoner by the Frontiersmen, Edwards begins to lose hope and refuses to fight back against the cult, believing there is nowhere that is safe. Bethany, however, continues to encourage him, but it is only after Edwards investigates the nearby breeder camp that Edwards is convinced to fight back. He attributes his re-invigored hopes for a better future to her. In the special episode What We Become - The Bethany Special, Edwards admits to himself that he loves Bethany, as does she to a vision of David. They decide to stop trying out a relationship and officially become a couple, slowly revealing their partnership to their closest friends and family. Their relationship is so strong that AJ, Edwards' adopted son, starts calling Bethany 'Mom'. While on the journey to the ruins of the Clarkson School to face the Wolf, Edwards discovered a female walker wearing a diamond ring. After apologising to the walker, he kills it and takes the ring. On the morning after O'Kyle's defeat, Edwards proposes to Bethany with the ring, which she accepts. She then reveals her own surprise: she is pregnant. During the six-year time skip between Season 21 ''and ''Season 22, Edwards and Bethany have maintained a loving relationship, with Bethany the vice-principle of the School of Defence and Edwards retaking his place as the leader of the Capital and becoming the President of the State of New Graystone. Whilst talking with Carl, Edwards admits that he feels closer to Bethany than he did to Holly, due to the pair of them going through so many experiences together. Dominic Edwards Charlotte Edwards Alex Junior "I love you, mom," ''-- '''AJ calls Bethany 'mom' for the first time' AJ and Bethany have a close, loving relationship. When AJ was growing up in Greencole Bethany often looked after him when Edwards and Holly were busy. After David's death, Bethany became surer of herself and helped train AJ at the Greencole School of Defence. When AJ discovers Bethany and Edwards kissing, he quickly becomes accustomed to them, fully approving of their relationship. After the birth of his son, AJ accidentally calls Bethany 'mom', after which she cries and they embrace. She then calls him 'her little boy,". From then on, AJ calls Bethany 'mom', now seeing her as family. Ajax "You won't last long, Hector Granger. Your days are numbered. He's gonna kill you...he always fulfils his promises," ''-- '''Bethany threatens Ajax' Bethany deeply despises Ajax. Trivia * Bethany has one of the highest kill counts ** Bethany has killed the highest number of members of the Church. * Her weapons of choice are a Lugar and her katana. * She is the only character to be officially married twice. ** Her first husband was David, who she bonded with during the journey to Greencole. ** Her second husband is Edwards, who she married shortly before the Battle of Archangel. * Bethany has a scar on the bottom of her neck, which she hides with her long braid. * Bethany is arguably the best shot in the series, with more headshot kills than any other character. Category:Sanctuary Survivors Category:Hometown Category:The Greencole Group Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:The Capital Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Characters